foxes, fans, and healing hands
by Saiclops
Summary: He's convinced himself that the only reason he goes to her house every night is so he can find out what happens next. In which Sakura buys a television and Sasuke becomes more and more addicted by the day; series of oneshots and drabbles i write in my spare time; various pairings, mostly Team 7 and SasuSaku; Rated M just in case
1. Reunion

**Reunion**

Pairing: Team 7

Universe: Canon

Summary: The wall that stands between him and them is only getting thicker with each passing day.

* * *

He stares at them from the edge of the cliff, trying to school his expression into that of complete calm. If anyone knows how to read him, it's them and he does not want to take the chance.

The first person to come rushing out of the tunnel is a tall, slender man whom he doesn't recognise. Skin pale, hair as dark as coal, a short-sword strapped to his back, the only giveaway being the Leaf headband tied to his forehead. He eyes that familiar symbol, how he once felt the weight of it, and he can remember the cool steel against his skin as though it was only yesterday.

He can feel their chakra signatures and knows who this man is. He wants to grind his teeth in frustration because he realises that what he's looking at is a substitute, someone who can never be as good as the original. This man, with his unreadable dark eyes and controlled demeanour, makes him feel like he's looking at himself in a mirror. Jealousy has always come easily to him, and he cannot help but have it flare up now.

The next person to run out has his throat constricting and eyes narrowing. Even from a distance, the pink hair is vibrant as she stares at the pale man next to her. He can't help but call out her name and he's pleased to see that he still can grasp all her attention with a single call. The child in him wants to smile in triumph at the replacement.

She's grown, he notices. Her hair is still short, but there is nothing about this woman that he recognises. His vision has always been better than most and he can see her as though she was standing right in front of him. She's smudged with dirt and covered in sweat, but none of that seems to be of any importance now. He remembers a time when it would have been.

Still, he can read the expression in her eyes, and he's almost grateful that something about her stays stagnant in the time that he's been gone. She's staring at him in the same way she once did, her gaze clear and honest, but there is something more to it now. A steely resolve that did not exist three years ago. The vivid memory of her tear-streaked face, of her strained confession in a desperate effort to make him stay flashes through his head in an instant.

Somewhere, in the pit of his stomach, he feels pleasure when she speaks his name with the same endearing suffix.

The blonde man that follows her makes him take in a sharp breath. He stands next to her, tan and blue-eyed and so honest. Even after all this time, he's never learned how to stop wearing his heart on his sleeve. It is him that he is the most afraid to look in the eye. He looks and feels like home and reminds him of a time that he's desperately trying to forget.

The three of them stand there, staring at him. They look like a team from this distance and he wonders idly if they eat ramen together.

He lays a hand on Kusanagi and ponders. He could leave, but he wants to stay for a little while longer. He moves with a feline grace and soon he's next to them, amused at their startled expressions.

The wall that stands between him and them is only getting thicker with each passing day , but being so close to what used to be his second family for the first time in three years, Sasuke can forget the shadows of his past, even if only for a fleeting moment.


	2. home is where the heart is

**Home Is Where The Heart Is**

pairing: SasuSaku

Summary: For a few precious minutes, she can pretend that she wakes up in his arms every day.

* * *

The sound of chirping birds wakes Sakura up. She blinks open her eyes, as the room slowly slides into focus. The sunlight streaming through the open window lights up the entire room.

Sakura moves until she's lying on her side. The sun is bright outside, but it's a cold autumn day. Her bed is unusually warm, and she's not yet ready to toss the blankets aside and be exposed to the cold draft in the room.

That is when she notices him, and almost slaps herself for not realising the way her bed dips on one side due to the added weight. She scowls.

His presence explains the mystery behind the open window, and the reason why her bedroom is freezing.

She can see him slowly opening his eyes, probably woken up by her movement. For a minute he stares at her, mismatched eyes unblinking, and Sakura feels as though he can look right into her soul. Then the minute is over, and he moves to throw one arm over her waist, to pull her closer to him.

He rests his chin on top of her head and Sakura nuzzles closer. She can feel the heat practically radiating off him and she breathes in his familiar scent. He smells like grass and campfires.

"When did you get back?" her words come out muffled.

"Early this morning," he mumbles in reply, and Sakura can't help but jump slightly at his voice. It's been too long since she's heard it.

Sakura knows that in a few minutes, she'd have to leave the comfort of her bed and his arms to get dressed and head to work.

It seems that he can read her mind, for he wraps his other arm around her and pulls her in deeper into his embrace. Sakura sighs.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

The word hangs in the air, and Sakura feels as though the air has been knocked out of her lungs. She detaches herself from him and looks him straight in the eyes.

"But you just got back!"

He gives her the slightest of smiles. She takes in his appearance then. His dark hair is longer than when she saw him last, and his usually pale skin is tanned with the weather. It has been six months since she's seen his face, and she plans to engrave the way his mouth curves into her brain.

"Can't you stay?" she asks, her voice a breathy whisper. She knows what his answer will be, but she must try.

There is silence and all Sakura can hear again are the chirping birds outside the window. She closes her eyes and moves closer to him once more. For a few precious minutes, she can pretend.

Pretend that she wakes up in his arms every day.

She can feel her throat constricting, tears threatening to fall, but she tries to hold it in. He looks at her unspeaking, but she knows he notices. He notices everything.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, and for a moment, his voice sounds as strained as hers.

"I have to go to work," she says, surprised by how calm she sounds. He's still looking at her, an unreadable expression in his eyes. She sits up and tries to ignore the goosebumps that rise on her skin from the cold. "Let's have dinner tonight. The three of us. Naruto will want to see you."

"Sakura," Her name falls off his lips like honey. She turns around to look at him, eyebrows raised. He looks like an angel, splayed out on her bed like that. Even after all these years, he's still beautiful, and Sakura's heart aches at the sight of him. Her frustration melts away when she notices how tired he looks, and she wants nothing more than to crawl back into bed with him, and stay there until he leaves again.

"What?"

The small smile is back, and suddenly he's looking at her like she's his home, and Sakura, only moments away from bursting into tears, almost misses his next words.

"Your hair looks better short."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope you like this word-vomit.


	3. Addiction

**Addiction**

Pairing: SasuSaku-ish

Universe: Canon

Summary: He's convinced himself that the only reason he goes to her house every night is so he can find out what happens next. In which Sakura buys a television and Sasuke becomes more and more addicted by the day.

* * *

"Look at it!" Sakura said, waving at the large black box proudly. Sasuke stared at it with a raised eyebrow. She wiggled her fingers in excitement and he sighed, running a hand through his dark hair.

"What is this?"

"It's a television!" she said, stroking it rather fondly. "I finally saved up enough money to get myself one."

"Yes, but what does it do?"

"You can watch all these programs, see?" she said, pressing a small button on the side with a well-manicured finger. The screen lit up instantly, and faces appeared on it. Sasuke peered at them in mild interest.

"Is that Gaara?" he asked, trying to hide his surprise. Sakura nodded enthusiastically.

"It's a live feed! So, you don't have to be in Suna to listen to his speech. You can also watch all these shows. I'm glad because now I can watch in the comfort of my own home, instead of going over to Ino's every time."

"Shows?"

"Movies, Weekly series, that sort of thing. You don't have to go to the cinema anymore," Sakura was looking at him with twinkling eyes, but Sasuke had yet to see the benefit of this new technology.

"Isn't it just a giant distraction?" he asked, voicing his thoughts. Sakura frowned and smacked him on the arm. He tried not to wince with pain.

"All work and no play makes Sasuke a dull boy," she chided, that _annoying_ twinkle returning to her eyes. He scowled and crossed his arms. "There's this criminal drama I'm really into right now. The last episode was a major cliff-hanger and I can't wait to find out what happens this week."

"Hn."

Sakura looked at him and shook her head in defeat. He knew that when it came to the more recent strides in technology, that he was rather old-fashioned. However, he really couldn't be blamed for trusting his messenger hawks over some beeping hand-held machines with all those numbers on them. He said as much to Sakura and she groaned.

"They're called _cell-phones_ , Sasuke," she muttered and he shrugged.

"I have a mission," he told her, trying to remind her of his reason for visiting her in the first place, before she'd gone off tangent and showed him her most recent purchase. She blinked, and then nodded.

"Right, sorry," she started, reaching over to her table to grab some disinfectant. Putting some on her hands and rubbing them, she looked at him. "Let me give you a quick check-up. You look fine to me though, much better than last week." She added, with a hint of a grin. He glowered down at her and tried to forget the half-dead state he'd arrived in after his previous mission.

She politely pointed at his shirt and he obliged by taking it off. She then channeled chakra into her hands and ran them over his abdomen quickly.

"You've healed fully," she told him, sounding slightly impressed. He smirked in response and pulled his shirt back on. "Try not to die this time, yes?" That wiped the smirk right off his face. She patted him on the arm and followed him as he walked to her front door.

"Where are you headed?"

"Kumo." He stood awkwardly in her doorway and she surveyed him with a stern gaze. Suddenly she stuck her arms out. He raised his eyebrows.

"C'mon, hug," she instructed. He sighed, leaned in, and let her put her arms around him. She pressed her face in his chest. "Come back soon," she mumbled, her voice muffled by the cotton of his shirt.

"Yeah," he murmured back, self-consciously patting her on her back. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"You're getting better at this whole hugging thing," she said approvingly. He gave her a small smile in return and walked down the stairs of her building.

It had been four years since his return to Konoha, and the village was slowly starting to feel like home again. It had taken a while, but Team 7 had rebuilt itself. It had begun as awkward encounters and shifty eyes, but they had now settled into a comfortable friendship that was akin to what they once had.

As Sasuke breathed in the morning air, he could admit that he was finally at peace.

* * *

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke flinched and increased his pace, but the approaching footsteps got louder and louder until he was almost tackled to the ground by an orange blob.

"Get off dead-last."

"Let him breathe, Naruto, he just got back."

Sasuke looked up to see Sakura peering down at him, a wide grin painted on her face.

"Ramen, Sasuke! I want ramen!"

"Is there ever a day you don't want ramen?"

He untangled himself from Naruto's grasp and stared at him, a sour expression on his face. In the last four years, Naruto had surpassed him in height, something that Sasuke was still bitter about.

Sakura stood between the two of them, as Sasuke glared at his so-called best friend. This, however, didn't make much of a difference, as her head barely reached his chest.

"Now, Now, boys," she said, laughing. "This is too nice a day to quarrel," She turned to Sasuke.

"How was Kumo? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No."

"Good," she quipped, and turned to the other boy. "Let's go to my place. I have instant ramen for you, and something that's not ramen for Sasuke."

Naruto attempted to complain, although Sasuke didn't understand why. In the last four years, he knew better than to argue with Sakura.

"Naruto!" Sakura said, a hint of warning in her voice and the blonde cowered.

"Fine, Fine," He muttered, clearly dejected. The began walking in the direction of her apartment. "You don't have work today?"

"I took the day off," she said happily, a small skip in her step. Sakura was always in a good mood when the three of them did something together. "Thought I needed a break."

"They work you too hard!" Naruto said, and Sakura only hummed in response.

Once settled comfortably on her living room couch, Naruto loudly slurping noodles from a bowl and Sasuke quietly eating his rice, Sakura squished herself between them. Sasuke watched as she reached for a black remote on her coffee table and point it at her television. The machine turned on with a soft click.

He continued to watch her from the corner of his eye as she flipped through the channels. Her short hair was pulled up into a small pony-tail at the back of her head, although some obstinate strands had come loose. She was wearing loose leggings and a shirt, and it was clear that she was dressed for the hot weather.

Sasuke made eye-contact with Naruto over Sakura's head and, judging by the sly smile on his face, realised that the blonde had noticed that he had been watching his pink-haired teammate. He scowled at him and fixed his eyes on the television screen.

"Oh, this is it!" Sakura said loudly. She put the remote down and pointed at the screen. "The show that I told you about, Naruto!"

"Oh, the one with the guy that you liked?" Naruto asked, peering at the man on the screen.

"It's not even that, it's such a thriller. I'm totally on the edge of my seat for every episode," she said, and began to explain the plot. Sasuke only half-listened to her rave on about some unsolved murder mystery and the handsome detective who was hell-bent on solving the case. But soon, he realised that he was watching the show quite intently.

"So, who's the killer?" asked Naruto, setting down his empty bowl.

"That's the whole point, dobe," Sasuke muttered. "They're trying to find out."

Naruto's mouth formed a small ' _o'_ as he turned his attention back to the TV.

Sakura's living room slowly got darker as the sun set and before he realised, the episode was over. Naruto was fast asleep on Sakura's shoulder.

"The idiot has the attention span of a gnat." He muttered and Sakura giggled quietly as she slowly got up to turn the TV off, trying not to wake the sleeping boy.

"I guess he prefers comedy to suspense," she whispered, flashing him another grin. Sasuke scoffed.

"I'm going home," he announced, standing up. Sakura nodded and reached for a blanket to drape it over Naruto.

"I'm not going to wake him up," she said, sounding fond. "He can crash here for the night. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Sasuke nodded, vaguely wondering why he was suddenly feeling bitter. Running a hand through his hair, he walked out of her home and in the direction of his own.

* * *

The next day, he found himself back on Sakura's couch, watching the continuing episode of her favourite series.

To his surprise, he found himself paying close attention as he tried to guess who the murderer could be. To his chagrin, he realised he had no idea.

The episode ended with Naruto falling asleep once again, although this time Sasuke kicked him awake before Sakura decided that he could spend one more night sleeping on her couch.

"I'll come tomorrow to watch the next episode," he told her shortly before closing her front door, and dragging the blonde with him.

* * *

The days turned to weeks and Sasuke found himself on Sakura's couch almost every day, to watch the latest episodes. On days where he had to be away on missions, he found himself wondering if she was home, curled up in comfortable clothes, watching without him. He wondered if Naruto was there with her, falling asleep on her shoulder, and then he wondered why that thought made him bristle with anger.

But every time he returned, she'd fill him in and they'd go back to watching TV together.

Sasuke had always been one for routines, and this was a routine that he was quickly getting used to.

However, things changed one day when he returned from one of his missions. He headed to the Hokage tower to give Tsunade his report, then walked home to shower and change. As evening arrived, he found himself walking in the direction of Sakura's apartment, and before he knew it, he was knocking on her door.

Sakura answered it, her hair a tousled mess. Sasuke opened his mouth to try and explain the reason behind his unannounced arrival, but Sakura grabbed his wrist and pulled him in, slamming the door shut behind him.

"It's starting!" she said excitedly, pushing him into her living room. Sasuke watched, amused, as she rushed around her apartment, producing a giant bowl of popcorn and two beers. She offered him one and he took it as he sat down on her couch.

"It's going to be good, I can feel it!" She said, her eyes shining.

"What did I miss?" he asked her. She grinned, her ears turning slightly pink.

"I-uh- didn't watch while you were gone," she said, sounding sheepish. "It's more fun to watch with someone."

Sasuke stared as she got comfortable on the other end of the couch, the cold beer clasped in her hands. He was beginning to wonder why she seemed so far away from him this time when he realised that a certain loud-mouthed blonde was absent.

Something clicked in his brain, like the final puzzle piece snapping into place. He settled down, raised the beer to his lips and took a long sip, the cool liquid temporarily taking away the warmth of the summer. He glanced at Sakura one last time before focusing his attention to the TV.

It was then that he wondered what exactly he was so attached to, the plot of the rather mediocre television show that was playing out in front of him, or the cheerful rosy-haired girl sitting within an arm's reach.

Sasuke supposed it was one of those things that he'd have to figure out the answer to sooner or later. But right now, he had a crime drama to watch, and a fictional murderer to catch.


	4. a matter of comfort

**A Matter of Comfort**

pairing: SasuSaku

Summary: Why would Sakura wear that idiot's shirt when she has access to good quality shirts from a _respectable_ clan at home? Sasuke just doesn't understand.

* * *

Sasuke landed on the terrace with a soft _thud_ , dusting off his cloak with one arm. It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha, but the slight chill in the air marked the end of summer.

He eyed the village quickly before making his way down the rickety stairs, mentally counting the floors. Once he reached his apartment, he knocked sharply.

There was a loud noise, a yell, and the patter of feet. Sasuke smirked as the door was thrown open and green eyes stared back at him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said in surprise, before stepping aside to let him in. "Sorry, the place is a mess, I've been trying to cook more and, well, you know how that always ends."

He followed her into her living room and looked around.

"When did you get back?" she asked, already back in the kitchen.

"A few hours ago." He replied. Taking his cloak off and throwing it on a nearby chair, he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Did you go see Kakashi?"

"Yeah."

Sakura reappeared from the kitchen, looking rather tired.

"It's Naruto's birthday tomorrow," she said, smiling slightly. "Is that why you're back?"

"Hn,"

Her smile widened.

"I'm preparing for that, actually," she said matter-of-factly. "I apologise for my look, I wasn't expecting you."

She did look rather worn-out, he noted. Her hair was pulled back into a messy up-do, and she was wearing an apron that was soiled with flour. She even had some batter smeared on her face. He watched as she took the apron off and hung it on her kitchen door and she came to sit next to him.

"You can go take a shower and change into something comfortable," she said. "I did some of your laundry a few days ago, since I kind of guessed you'd be here for Naruto's special day," He scowled at that and she laughed lightly. "Go change. I'll have lunch ready in a little bit."

It was then that she noticed she was wearing a large red shirt that was much too big for her. He frowned.

"What are you wearing?" he asked, trying to not sound too demanding. She looked down at herself in confusion.

"Oh this? I think it's Naruto's. He was going to throw it out, but why waste a perfectly good shirt? I use it when I know I'm going to make a mess. That way, if it gets dirty, I don't mind too much. It's super comfortable to work in too."

She got up and went back into the kitchen, and Sasuke was left staring at her back as she pulled out various foods and began heating them up. He didn't know why he felt bitterness rise in the back of his throat at the site of Sakura wearing the dobe's clothes. He got up and walked into his, _their_ bedroom, unable to erase the scowl from his face.

* * *

Sakura walked back home, Sasuke by her side. Naruto's party had been incredibly rowdy and her ears were still ringing from all the loud music.

"I'm not eating ramen for the next two months," she said severely, and heard Sasuke's quiet agreement beside her. He had been unusually broody ever since he'd returned and she could not figure out why. After a while, she'd given up trying to find out and had let him sulk over whatever he was sulking over.

That was how their relationship worked, anyway.

"I'm leaving tomorrow at dawn," he said suddenly and Sakura tried not to feel too upset at his statement.

"Alright," she said, but she knew from the way he was looking at her that he'd noticed her glum tone.

"I won't be gone long this time." He added quietly and Sakura knew he was, in his own way, trying to console her. She intertwined her fingers with his, and relished in how warm his hand was.

They walked home like that, hand in hand.

* * *

When Sakura woke the next day, her window was open and Sasuke was getting ready.

"Wow, by dawn you meant _dawn_ ," she joked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. He glanced at her, then leaned over to pick up a pile of what looked like his old shirts.

Sakura was about to ask what he was doing when he tossed them at her. She looked at them in surprise, one shirt landing on her head.

"What's all this?"

"Shirts," he said tartly. "Ones I don't have use for anymore. You can wear them whenever you're making a mess,"

She watched him as he fastened his cloak, a million questions swimming in her mind. He picked up his bag and turned to face her one more time.

"And stop using that idiot's clothes, it's unbecoming. I'll be back in a month." With a small _poof_ , he was gone.

Sakura blinked in bewilderment as she picked up one of the shirts, lightly tracing the Uchiha emblem with a finger.

Sometime, Sasuke was a little _too_ mysterious.


	5. Perception

**Perception**

Pairing: SasuSaku

Summary: The first-time Sakura told her about her relationship with Sasuke, Ino was skeptical.

* * *

The first-time Sakura told her about her relationship with Sasuke, Ino was skeptical. She was happy, of course, for her best friend who had to wait far too long for something she'd wanted ever since she was a young, naïve child. But a much larger part of her was worried.

She was worried because she knew Sasuke Uchiha – had watched him just as much as Sakura had. She remembered a time, when they were assigned their genin squads, how jealousy had coursed through her veins when Sakura was put in the same cell as the dark-eyed heartthrob.

But as time went on, the jealousy died down, replaced with endless gratitude. She watched Orochimaru attack, and take Sasuke away from all of them, away from Sakura. She remembered Sakura's face, clear as day, engrained into her brain. She remembered Naruto Uzumaki's eyes, the colour of a stormy sea. It was the first time she was thankful she was not a member of Team 7.

With Sasuke gone, nothing was the same. Naruto was quieter, and the light had disappeared from Sakura's eyes. Team 7 was labelled as cursed. Naruto ultimately decided to leave as well and her best friend was thrown looks of pity wherever she went.

But Sakura grew, and so did Ino. Time does not stop for anybody, and Rookie 9 was no exception. Ino remembered watching Sakura, always one step ahead, making strides no one else had before. But they were no longer twelve, no longer immature, and jealousy did not come so easily to her anymore. Ino remembered the pride she felt as Sakura confidently cracked the earth into two during their second Chuunin Exams. The looks of pity transformed into looks of admiration. Sakura Haruno, left behind by both members of her genin squad, had bloomed on her own.

Naruto returned, taller than Ino had ever remembered him. He was still loud, still idiotic, but there was a certain aura around him now. She watched Sakura's eyes recover some of that joy that had left her all those years ago and felt that maybe things would finally return to normal.

But Sasuke Uchiha was a selfish man. Ino still feels some residual bitterness, even to this day wherever Sasuke is concerned. She wants to scream at him, and throw punches at him.

Because although Sasuke had left, he had refused to let Sakura and Naruto go.

He'd strung them around, and they had always followed. Sakura and Naruto were infamous for dropping everything at the mention of Sasuke's name, hoping against hope to one day bring him back.

And then, after countless tries, and endless tears, Sasuke returned. Ino remembers Sakura being at loss. She had worked so hard to achieve her goal, and now that it was sitting in her hospital, she didn't know what to do with herself.

But Team 7 was resilient and they quietly rebuilt themselves into what once was. Sasuke was still quiet, still withdrawn, but Sakura assured her that there was progress and Ino was satisfied.

Until one day, when Sakura had stolen into her flower shop, and chewed on her bottom lip while telling her that Sasuke had in-not-so-many-words asked her out. Ino remembered the various feelings that had coursed through her as Sakura had waited for her response.

"Does he love you?" she'd asked her pink-haired friend. She had watched Sasuke Uchiha just as much as Sakura had, and had always thought of him to be quite incapable of love.

Sakura had smiled wistfully in response.

"He does, in his own way," she'd answered.

The years after that, Ino continued to watch Sakura. She was almost constantly with Sasuke, whenever he wasn't away on one of his missions. In the two years that passed since Sakura had approached her with the news, Ino did not see them holding hands even once.

But Sakura was happy and Ino supposed that was all that mattered.

One day, however, everything changed.

Ino was summoned to the Emergency room, and she ran as fast as she could, only to find a stone-faced Sasuke sitting rigidly in one of the plastic chairs outside. His eyes were glued to the red light above the door, which was currently blinking, indicating that a surgery was in progress. There was blood smeared on his clothes and his jaw and his face looked as white as a sheet. Ino eyed him before her eyes travelled to the blonde-haired boy pacing up and down.

"What happened?"

Naruto looked up, blue eyes teary, and tan face flustered.

"Sakura-chan and Sasuke got ambushed while coming back from their mission," he said, his voice unusually high. "Sakura-chan got poisoned and lost a lot of blood."

Ino digested this information and her eyes travelled back to Sasuke. Naruto walked up to her.

"He's gone into shock," he whispered. "He yelled for help the entire way to the hospital and wouldn't let go of her when the medics tried to take her away. Tsunade had to literally throw him out,"

Naruto resumed his pacing and Ino sat down in the empty chair beside Sasuke. He had yet to even acknowledge her, but she wasn't too surprised. Sasuke rarely spoke to anybody that wasn't his former team.

"Oy bastard, go home and change," Naruto said at last. "This will take a while and you look like a mess."

"I'm fine," Sasuke muttered, not taking his eyes off the blinking red light. Naruto sighed and looking at Ino, shook his head.

Tsunade came out, what felt like hours later, and informed them that Sakura would be fine in a few days. Ino felt Sasuke shudder next to her and turned to see him slump in his seat, lean his head against the wall behind him, and close his eyes. Then, he stood up.

"Can I see her?"

Tsunade looked at him with something unreadable in her eyes, and then stood aside to let him in. Ino followed Naruto into the room.

Sasuke had already taken a seat beside the bed, reaching to grasp Sakura's hand.

"When will she wake up?" Ino heard Naruto ask Tsunade. She didn't hear Tsunade's reply, instead watching Sasuke. He was intently staring at Sakura, looking as closed off as always.

"Uchiha, go home," Tsunade said loudly.

"I'm fine."

" _Go home_ ," she said, more sharply this time. Sasuke turned around to glare at Tsunade. "I will not have you and your soiled clothes in my hospital. Go home, clean up, and then come back."

Sasuke looked as though he wanted to argue, but he stood up anyway, and marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Tsunade sighed. Naruto grinned.

"That boy acts like a pet dog wherever Sakura's involved," said Tsunade. Naruto's snickered.

"The bastard is _so_ whipped," he said.

Ino could only stare.

* * *

When she received news that Sakura had woken up, some three days later, she made her way to the hospital with some fresh lilies in hand.

The door to Sakura's room was slightly open and she peeked in to see Sasuke sitting beside Sakura, looking as rigid as ever.

Sakura, looking tired, was speaking to him in a low voice.

"Loosen up Sasuke, I'm fine," Ino heard her say. "These things happen."

"You can't do this to me again," Sasuke muttered through gritted teeth. "You're the only family I have left."

Ino didn't feel like eavesdropping any further, so she scribbled a little note beside the flowers and left them at the door before returning home.

* * *

Ino stares now, at Sakura walking down the aisle, wedding kimono sweeping the carpet beneath her feet. The smile on her face is blinding, and Ino isn't sure if she's crying or laughing as she makes her way to Sasuke, standing on the other end, wearing plain black.

Ino think Sasuke's face doesn't look so rigid anymore. These days he appears relaxed, at peace with himself, almost happy. She watches as he takes Sakura's hand and whisper something into Sakura's ear. Sakura's smile widens and Sasuke responds with one of his own and they look so incredibly happy that Ino feels tears in the back of her eyes.

It is only after the wedding vows are exchanged and Sasuke is leaning in to press a light kiss onto Sakura's lips that Ino realises that she will never know, and has never known, Sasuke Uchiha like Sakura Haruno does.

* * *

Author's Note: This just sort of came out, even I don't know what this is.


End file.
